Happy Birthday
by Wildcat Ohrya
Summary: 9-1-05 - Happy Birthday, Snape. It's Snape's Birthday, and I've given him a Birthday Wish. Just some quick fun. Enjoy. No Snape bashing, fluff or slash


"Happy Birthday"

A Snape-Story….

In tribute to the marvellous Severus Snape on this day, his birthday, (as dictated by our powerful and mighty ruler, the Ever-Potent JKR) I wish to gift him with… this.

Severus was sick of teaching. He was sick of pointing out things he found obvious. He was sick of having to give out detentions. He was sick of having to answer stupid questions. And he was sick of that annoying Harry Potter, too. But he was always annoyed with that particular student-specimen, so he supposed it didn't really matter.

Seeing the object of his thoughts, he spoke.

"Five points of Gryffindor, Potter. For blinking."

Ignoring the student's outrage, he continued on with a sigh. Taking off points just didn't seem to have the same ring it once did. Once upon a time he would have been sniggering right now. Pleased to have control over that snivelly Potter brat. But now?

Severus was tired. That's what it was. He needed a holiday. A good, proper holiday that took him to somewhere warm and bright. Looking at the snow gently blizzarding down out the windows, he added a second thought to that list, also. Somewhere sunny.

For too many years he'd been stuck at Hogwarts in the freezing cold castle. It felt as though he'd never graduated, that he'd simply stayed on without leaving. Inside he gave a small shudder at the fear of one day waking up a ghost and continuing on in this dreary, cold way. Never escaping.

Somewhere very warm, he decided. Maybe even _hot_.

Suddenly, Severus stopped and looked about himself. There were no students in sight, so, quietly, he muttered a strange and foreign word to this world of magic and intrigue.

"­_McDonalds._"

And across the hidden door slithered, opening up to the only place in Hogwarts where Severus could truly be himself. His bedroom. Happily, he gave a sigh of relief. Here there were no snotty-brats to drive him into a quiet madness with their inane babble. There were no pointless questions or unneeded blinking. All was peace.

Although it was still a touch chilly for his liking…

Looking to his bench he smiled in quiet fondness. Even if all others might forget, the House Elves could always be trusted to remember this special day. The Ninth of January. His Birthday.

The chocolate mud cake sat politely on his bench, festooned with strawberries and all sorts of sweet delicacies. Pleased, Snape allowed himself only to strip off the heavy black teaching robe before he rushed to the cake like a child. Upon it (and over, as some chose to float) resided a pile of candles, each gleaming their own bright light.

Grinning, Severus sat before the master piece, considering how he might best blow out the candles, all in the one, long breath. But, before he could finish this joful thought, a cold breeze happened to creep across the back of his exposed neck. Huffing in frustration, he wished he really could get away to some place warm. And sunny. Without snow.

Promptly, all the candles fell blank. An eerie darkness spread across the room, while Severus had the distinct sensation of travelling, even though he hadn't moved a muscle…

Suddenly, a warm breeze touched his face, lifting the lanky strands of hair away from his forehead. In the distance, he thought he could hear the gentle lull of ocean waves… But surely he was dreaming…

Blinking, as though it were not an offence punishable by points loss, Severus turned a full circle. Just in time to catch the magnificent sight of the sunrise, he smiled in sheer pleasure as he watched the lilac tip the clouds, then the gold and orange, and finally the reds - exposing their full glory in the reflected waves that rolled about not far from where he stood.

A distinct whistle suddenly captured Severus' attention, breaking the magic moment. All at once the strict, dignified professor once again, he frowned and turned towards the sound, of a mind to chastise whoever sought to interrupt him.

Smiling from my position in the sand, I look up at the bewildered professor and laugh. I whistle again, just to give him some more clarification, before jumping up in preparation to run.

"Welcome to Australia!" I announce, gleefully. "You'll find it's warm here, and doesn't really snow. Certainly not in the middle of Summer! Have a good holiday."

With that, I turn to dash off, but not before I can give one last word…

"Oh, and Happy Birthday!"

Startled by the girl's disappearance, Severus considered chasing after her. Maybe even asking her what she was going on about. But then the sound of the waves called him, and the warm breeze lifted away his feelings of grumpiness and frustration. Flopping onto the beach, he turned back to the east to catch the last of the sunrise.

Dreams can come true after all.

----

Hehe… Just some absolute rubbish that my friend LiaAnar inspired me to write. She informed me that it was Severus' birthday today, so I decided to give him a birthday wish… And as Australia is obviously the best place in the world…. P hehe… I hope someone enjoyed this.. I wrote it in about fifteen minutes and really can't be bothered going through and spell checking or editing… But it was sort of fun to write. Good practice for me…

Have a great holiday, peeps. And, if you're in the Southern Hemisphere, then I hope you're having a lovely warm summer… With respects to those lost or losing in the recent Tsunami, of course. May light and courage be with you to guide you through the darkest times.

tata!! Lina Wildcat Ohrya


End file.
